Muñeca
by Sthefynice
Summary: Nunca creyó simpatizar por algo que se alejaba de ella.


**Muñeca**

 **Sinopsis:** Nunca creyó simpatizar por algo que se alejaba de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Tamers, con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Este pequeño escrito, sí es mío. No gano nada escribiendo esto, ya quisiera yo...

 _Este escrito fue concebido para la pasada actividad de Septiembre: "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños", del topic de "Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars" del foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **Notas de Autora:** Bueno, eso de inocencia... pues como ya estamos en octubre, la idea inocente que tenía desde un principio de Alice, se ha ido desviando. Y éste fue el resultado.

Lo lamento, pero a veces no todos tienen la mejor de las infancias. Por eso quise reflejar parte de ello acá.

También tiene pequeños guiños a cierta película de suspense/terror, así que... léase bajo su propio riesgo :)

Quedé con ganas de seguir escribiendo, eso sí. Supongo que es algo bueno, je.

Pese a no estar del todo beteado, espero y pasen buen rato leyendo.

* * *

 **I.**

Había una vez, una pequeña niña de nombre Alice. No recuerda el rostro de su madre, y tampoco ha podido pasar mucho tiempo con su padre. Simplemente recuerda una vez que fue amada, muy querida por sus familiares desde que podía gatear. Pero ya a sus seis años, cuando sus vagos recuerdos llenos de cariño la inundaban, su barra de amor… disminuía de una manera bastante alarmante.

Debido a que la realidad contrastaba demasiado a lo que ella aspiraba que fuera.

Cada vez que su padre salía a trabajar cada mañana, la pequeña Alice sólo podía quedarse a mirarle, sin emitir ninguna palabra de sus labios, porque supo desde hace tiempo que dijera lo que dijera, su papá no dejaría su trabajo por ella. Era demasiado, pedir tal cosa, pensaba. Si nunca lo hizo por mamá estando viva, entonces por ella mucho menos lo hará.

Así que se quedaba con el abuelo. Alice no entendía el por qué los demás adultos le temían al abuelo Robbie, le parecía simplemente absurdo. El abuelo era tan bueno con ella… le regalaba dulces en las tardes y muy rara vez le negaba algo. Pero cuando el abuelo comenzó a mirarle de aquella manera tan inquietante a medida que sus cumpleaños pasaban, Alice comenzó a asustarse.

Era una extraña sensación que en ocasiones, le paralizaba. Se veía en el espejo, esperando encontrar tal vez a una persona diferente en el mismo, porque cada vez que intentaba recordar algún momento en el que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar bruscamente para ella, su mente no lo recuerda.

No puede recordar nada. Nada más allá de aquellas palabras dulces de antaño. Nada más aparte del orgullo en la mirada de su padre, una vez en diciembre. Nada más, aparte de los dulces que su abuelo constantemente le regalaba, pese a que éste no estuviera con ella todo el tiempo. Sí, porque ya la pequeña Alice dejó de ser pequeña ahora. Ya tiene consciencia, y se supone que ahora sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Con su capacidad de libre albedrío para las decisiones, supone que debe tomar algunas ahora.

Sin embargo, no quería salir.

Le aterraba todo lo que pudiera haber y existir más allá de su jardín, lleno de rosas rojas y plantas silvestres. Y Alice, aferrada a su muñeca de trapo favorita, sólo podía sollozar en silencio, una vez que finalmente se encontraba sola en casa. De nuevo. Sola y libre para poder hacer lo que quisiese en casa, pero estaba sola, al fin y al cabo. He ahí el detalle: ha estado (y se ha sentido) sola la mayor parte de su corta vida, que ya detesta estarlo. No la tolera, su soledad. Es una compañera amarga y muy, muy callada; bastante para su gusto.

Debido al miedo, Alice se ha callado muchas cosas en su vida, con el fin de no molestar a los pocos familiares que le quedaba. Sin ser muy consciente, que desde pequeña, aprendió a estar como una muñeca.

 _"Calladita te ves más bonita"_ , era un cruel dicho que escuchaba y veía casi a diario en la televisión. Incluso, una vez que su padre se lo había dicho estando éste alterado, cuando ella le dio un ataque de preguntas, Alice recuerda vívidamente como se había congelado al instante.

¿A su padre le gustaban las muñecas?

¿Al abuelo también?

¿Había sido por eso que le regalaban muchas muñecas en diciembre?

No lograba entenderlo.

Así que cada vez que podía, se sentaba con parsimonia y en silencio, comenzaba a peinar el cabello rubio de la muñeca que parecía ser el mismo retrato de ella misma.

 _Annabelle,_ se llamaba.

Alice quería perderse en los ojos azules de Annabelle, y ser como ella. Porque cada vez que jugaba en su mundo de fantasía, Annabelle era la hermosa princesa que era amada por muchos. Y debido a eso, era odiaba por todos.

¿No es así, como acaso, se sentía ahora?

* * *

De repente, el color azul y rosa dejó de simpatizarle. Demasiado infantil para su gusto, decía. Annabelle poseía un hermoso vestido rojo victoriano, y si se le levantaba un poquitín su falda, era en donde se le podía apreciar un hermoso calzado negro que iba acorde con la época.

Por enésima vez, Alice quedó hipnotizada por aquél color.

Annabelle lucía soberbia, con una cara tan hermosa que parecía innecesario que mostrara alguna emoción, más allá de la anteriormente mencionada. A medida que jugaba y seguía jugando, Alice comprendía que puede que _Annie_ y ella no están muy alejadas de la otra, debido a que compartía ciertas características semejantes.

Ella sonrió.

Y por un momento, creyó ver como Annabelle le devolvía la sonrisa.


End file.
